Jutte
by marco2050
Summary: One Shot. Taki contemplates retirement as she goes on one last mission to Greece.


Jutte

One Shot

Author's notes: Ok, another challenge fic for me, this time on totally new ground. My main references are the original Soul Edge game, bits and pieces of information on the official site and so on. This pairing, according to some people, has been hinted, which is why I'm actually writing about them. But for all other purposes, this is NOT femme-slash or shoujo-ai or anything of that sort. At least, I'm trying hard not to cross the line.

So… this is set way after any SC story will probably go… at least not with Taki or Sophitia at this age. They're quite old here, you'll see why later.

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Calibur.

The demon huntress crept into the abandoned Greek temple, one hand placed out in anticipation and the other hung over her shoulders, fingers gripped onto the hilt of her weapon. It was her last job, and she wasn't going down without a good fight at least. The years just seemed to go by, and all she did was to carry on with her job, day and night.

She didn't look it, but she was well over forty. Though her ninja skills were sufficient to feed her, she must admit that her reflexes weren't at its peak anymore. Just two weeks ago, the demon up in Hokkaido had come close to maiming her; it was fortunate she had her kunai at hand.

It was a few days to her birthday. A good year for her to retire at last, she supposed. The path of a ninja-turned-demon huntress meant little time to pursue other… interests. Not like there were many to speak of, although she had considered her single status. She was still rather attractive, she guessed, but she just hasn't found the right man to come along.

She had decided, after her birthday she will finally lay down her weapons.

But she couldn't resist this last job. The Greek temple was still as appealing to her as when she first set foot in the town, back then on her search for the legendary weapon Soul Edge… Just one stop out of the many she had to take back then, but it was worth it. She was able to stop evil, even if it was temporary, and gained some power along the way.

It was raining outside, lightning occasionally illuminating the dark crevices of the temple interior. However, even the thunder couldn't hide the footsteps of her prey… or her 'hunter'. She waited, until the target was close enough. She wouldn't miss at this range.

Almost instantly she brought her right hand up, weapon in tow. Her left hand swept over to her belt, her fingers hovering over the handle of her beloved short sword, the Rekki-maru.

Its companion sword, the Mekki-maru, hit steel as Taki brought up her left hand, thrusting the weapon it bore straight at the exposed belly of her opponent.

It was then her opponent came into full light, as a streak of lightning tore across the skies.

Taki caught sight of blonde hair, turquoise eyes and a circular shield. Even her short sword, imbued with the powers of a fragment of Soul Edge, couldn't do much against a shield blessed with the powers of Hephaestus, the god of fire and forge. Taki's other weapon was levelled at her torso.

Taki could see her opponent clearly now. She wasn't carrying a weapon; the shield was her only form of defence.

"You went easy on me."

"No."

Sophitia looked down at the weapon aimed at her belly. It didn't pierce her skin; possibly because it couldn't. Taki withdrew the weapon for her friend to see: It was a jutte, a blunted weapon.

"Since when did you start taking on this weapon?" Sophitia teased, letting down her shield as her companion did the same with her short sword.

"Since I knew the 'opponent' I was facing was no opponent at all," Taki replied, a smile visible from under her face mask. "A lesser demon wouldn't have made itself heard." Once again, her instincts had prevailed, though she had no idea when it would last. Hopefully not when it's too late, she thought. Her weapons spun in her palms as she sheathed each of them.

Sophitia noticed the sudden silence between them, and in a desperate attempt to save the situation, placed her hands on Taki's shoulders, steering her towards a couple of seats strewn over the abandoned temple floor. Outside, lightning streaked and thunder boomed ominously. Taki flicked Sophitia's fingers off her shoulders with sufficient force; not enough to hurt her, but enough to show her irritation. "There's no demon here, is there?"

"No, but…" Sophitia's soft plea was soon accompanied by teardrops rolling down her face. "It was the only way to get you…"

"So you used my job to make me come here? Took me away from saving other people, people who need _help?_"

"Look, let's both calm down," Sophitia said tersely, trying to appease the rising tension between them. "Have a seat." Taki still had a look of suspicion, but she settled down beside Sophitia anyway. She didn't know what made her flare up like that. The impending retirement, the anticipation of battle, and the disappointment must have gotten to her. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths until she felt her heartbeat stabilised again.

"So… what happened back there?" Sophitia asked, as though they were the best of friends, or they had been in contact for the past few years.

Neither was true. Taki stuck to her job as demon huntress while Sophitia continued her job as a loving mother and wife. Taki had, for one, rarely thought of this 'friend' in Greece. Of all the days she could have wanted a reunion… Taki opened her mouth, a string of words hanging on the tip of her tongue, but nothing came out.

"Hmm?" Sophitia asked, inching closer. Taki could stand facing tons of demons, but this was a little too much. "What's wrong?"

"I'm retiring in three days. There, are you happy now?" Sophitia's look of concern gave way to a blank expression, inviting Taki to flare up once again. "I'm quitting, Sophitia. No more fighting… I thought I'd make this time the best, one I could remember forever…" She stopped short of accusing her of ruining her of her final hunt, knowing Sophitia's tendency to cry.

"But… why?" She asked softly, still not getting it.

"I'm old, Sophitia. I can't be doing this for long. It's best to cash in my chips while I still have the chance," she blurted out in one breath, fingering her left hand that she almost lost.

"I was… hoping that we could see each other sometime. It took me forever to find a way to reach you, and they said that there's a waiting list… I really didn't know that… I'm sorry…"

Taki saw the glistering teardrop hanging on her eyelash, and winced in exasperation. There was no stopping her crying now, and all Taki could do to redeem herself was to place a hand on Sophitia's shoulders, attempting feebly to comfort her.

"It's not your fault. I guess I was too caught up in it that I dragged you into it as well." Sophitia looked up, sniffling as she wiped off her tears. "I guess… I'm sorry too, for not visiting you…"

Taki wasn't one to say such sappy stuff, but she would try anything to appease the crying woman. Sophitia's soft sobbing hadn't dulled her senses, though. Someone was in here with them… and it wasn't a human.

"Get up," Taki hissed, unsheathing both her short swords. "Get up, Sophitia, and don't forget your shield." Her eyes scanned the room, but there was no need to. It reared up to full height, one of the ornate statues in the temple. Taki could sense a trace of evil energy manifesting from it. Not really enough to consider a threat, but it'll do.

She didn't understand Greek culture, but weren't they supposed to worship these things? So where did this evil come from? The marble figure lumbered over, its fist crashing down into the floor where Taki was a few seconds ago. She was surprised neither broke from the impact.

The statue turned to look at Taki, twin swords poised to strike, then to Sophitia, still shaking slightly from the crying. There wasn't a choice; the lumbering mass raised its arm, sweeping it down towards the lithe form that was Sophitia…

It was a wonder the small shield could block the impact. She held it firmly, holding out against the marble statue's full weight. Taki took the chance, clearing the five feet between them with a single leap, landing on its shoulders. Not even Grecian marble could withstand the power of a Soul Edge fragment, as the sword beheaded the stone monstrosity. Its body fell back, shattering to pieces as Taki landed beside Sophitia.

Silently, Sophitia thanked Hephaestus.

* * *

The two figures on the docks were silent, looking towards the setting sun. It was a long way back to Japan, and Taki had to leave. Not before celebrating her birthday in this land foreign to her.

She would remember these few days at least for a long time, she reckoned.

In the distance, a ship pulled into dock. Taki would be on board that ship in a few hours, ready to sail for the east.

"Thank you for coming, Taki…" Sophitia started, but Taki cut her off.

"I should thank you instead." There was an awkward pause, before Taki pulled out a brown package. "I've got something for you."

Sophitia received the package, almost dropping it due to its sheer weight. "What is it? Can I see?" Taki nodded, and Sophitia opened the package carefully, not daring to rip the wrapping paper.

Lying in her palms were Taki's prized weapons, the Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru.

"Are you serious? But these are your best weapons… What would you use without these?"

Taki smiled, pulling out her one other weapon. It was the jutte, not meant for killing but for disarming the opponent. "I did say I was going to lay down my weapons…" Sophitia averted her gaze for a moment, and Taki knew she felt bad for taking her weapons, practically her left and right hands in combat.

"I'll be back for them," she said almost jokingly, and the duo burst out laughing. "And don't ever try to use them." More laughing. The ship's captain sounded a horn, signalling that it was time for their parting.

They didn't say goodbye. There wasn't a need to.

End notes: This is a really rushed job for me, and it really could have worked out better. I'll try to re-work this with time, so any help would be appreciated.

In case no one knows, a jutte is a weapon with no sharp/cutting edges. It has one prong (like a Sai) used for catching a blade and snapping it off. It's featured in the first game of the series, Soul Edge, but I'm not sure if the others had it.


End file.
